1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed at an apparatus with the aid of which slightly dirty water, e.g. coming from bath tubs, can be treated for reuse within the home.
2. Prior Art
An apparatus for the recycling or reuse of grey water is already known (EP 732 457) This apparatus contains three tanks, which are functionally successively positioned. The degree of cleaning of the water increases between the individual tanks. The function of the tanks is linked by pipes, pumps, valves or similar means.
An apparatus is also known (EP 894904), which is constructed as a compact wall unit. In a rack are provided three tanks below which there is a space receiving the necessary pumps and controls.